Kyouya's Childhood Friend
by i saw my life disappear
Summary: Kyouya's childhood friend Kai Amaya, attends the host club yet she is a girl. Their grandfather's death is investigated.
1. Chapter 1

If the characters are totally out of character sorry...

Friday

"Kyouya-senpai! Aren't we supposed to go to the music room!?" yelled Hikaru "And it's raining!"

"Hikaru-kun" said Kyouya and pushed his glasses up "You followed me, you could've left whenever"

"Oh, then w--" Kaoru suddenly knocked into a girl with black hair and she fell dropping her books

Kaoru looked up at her and started picking up her books "Ah, sorry umm, what was your name?"

The girl looked up at him "Amaya Kai, I'm in your class"

Kyouya helped Kai up "Kaoru-kun, you should know her name, it's impolite if you dont"

"Thank you Kyouya-kun" Kai said and Kaoru gave her, her books

Kyouya looked at her "I never told you my name, do I know you?"

Kai nodded "Yes"

"Your name is very familiar, isn't your family in the police, the same as mine?"

"Yes"

"Kyouya-senpai! Let's go!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled

"Yes I'm coming!" Kyouya yelled back "I'll see you around"

Kai started walking the other way "Why didn't you remember me?"

"There you are, where were you guys?" Tamaki asked

"Kaoru-kun knocked into a girl in our class, uuh Kau-chan" Hikaru said

Haruhi walked in "You mean Kai-chan?"

Tamaki looked at her "You know this, Kai?"

"Mhm, she's my friend, we study together"

"Does she know your secret?" asked Kyouya

Haruhi looked down and sighed "Yes"

Tamaki started yelling "She might tell everyone! Why!? Wh--"

Kyouya interuppted him "Kai-chan looks like a very secretive girl so I don't think she won't tell anyone"

Haruhi agreed with him "She still hasn't told anyone"

The large doors opened and Kai appeared

Everyone looked at her. Kyouya greeted her "Hello Kai-chan"

Tamaki walked up to her and kissed her hand "So this is the lovely Kai-chan I've heard about"

Kai pulled her hand away "Kyouya-senpai"

"Yes?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked Kai and walked up to him

"No, should I? I do know you work with my family bu--" Kai took out a picture and showed it to him. It was Kyouya as a child playing with a girl that looked like Kai. Suddenly he remembered her "Amaya Kai, my childhood friend"

Kai nodded "Now you remembered"

Kyouya gave back the picture "Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I was busy" Kai answered

Hikaru and Kaoru popped out of nowhere "We never seen you do anything! You just daydream!" Kai moved away and knocked a vase down (A/N: Wow so 'random')

Haruhi ran over to her to help her up

Tamaki chuckled "Just like Haruhi-chan"

Mori looked up for a second and looked back at his book "Hm"

"Kai-chan just like Haru-chan!" Mitsukini yelled and hugged his beloved bunny

"You are paying for that right?" Kyouya asked

"Eh, I'm to lazy and I don't wanna waste money" Kai said

Haruhi looked over her shoulder at Tamaki with pleading eyes "Can't Kai-chan join the host club?"

Tamaki thought to himself "She looks soo cute!"

Kyouya wrote some notes and looked up "Possibly but she is a girl"

Kai had a suggestion"I can just do some errands for you guys"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and thought for a bit and answered "Sounds good to us"

Tamaki clapped "Wonderful!"

Mitsukini grabbed Kai's hand and spun her around "Kai-chan! Can we have cake!?"

Kai answered "Mhm"

Kai backed up alittle from her dizziness and bumped into Mori, who put his book on the table "Sorry Takashi-senpai"

Mori looked down at her "It's okay"

Kaoru looked at her "Kai-chan"

Kai looked back "Yeah?"

"Why do you wear the boys' uniform?"

Everyone looked at her clothing, she was wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girls'

"I don't like dresses" Kai answered

Kyouya asked "And they let you?"

Kai nodded "Mhm, wasn't really hard"

Tamaki yelled "Everyone, the customers!'

Kai looked at everyone and tables, food and chairs came out of no where"Whaa??"

The ground started moving "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

Kai thought to herself "Santa? He's real?"

Suddenly Renge came out and Kai sweat dropped "Okay?"

Renge told her "You should help them since you're doing work" and went back down that motor thing

"Kai! Open the door for them" Kyouya comanded

Kai nodded and opened the door and girls came rushing in and sat next to the hosts

"Tamaki-kun" a girl whispered and Tamaki did that thing where he lifts their head up and looks in their eye and said something and the girl giggled

"Hunny-kun! You're so cute!" a girl said and laughed as Hunny rolled in her lap. Mori sat back and the girls giggled and whispered about his hotness

"Kyouya-kun?" said a girl

Kyouya looked up "Yes my dear?"

The girl giggled as Kyouya held her hand

"Kaoru does happen to eat a lot" Said Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him with a frown and small tears rolled down his face "Hikaru-kun, that's mean" Hikaru held his head up with his lips close to his "I'm sorry Kaoru-kun, forgive me?"

The girls squealed "Forbidden brotherly love!"

Kai's eye twitched "What the heck?"

Haruhi saw her and whispered to her "Their acting and I have to also"

Kai nodded and Haruhi walked over to some other girls and talked to them

Tamaki raised his hand up "Kai!"

Kai ran over to him "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Go get instant coffee" Tamaki commanded

Kai thought for a second and nodded "Okay" She then ran over to Haruhi and whispered "What is he talking about instant coffee?"

"He means coffee" Answered Haruhi

"Okay thanks" Kai said and ran over to the supermarket

"She knows where this instant coffee is?" Asked a girl

Haruhi nodded and Kyouya was listening to the conversation

Kyouya thought to himself "Interesting"

Kai thought to herself walking down the street with two bags of 'instant coffee' "So if I got this right

One. Ootori Kyouya. Kyouya-senpai acts sweetly when he is with customers.

Two. Suou Tamaki. Tamaki-senpai acts all romantic with customers. UGH!

Three. Haninozuka Mitsukini 'Hunny'. Hunny-senpai acts cute or loli-shota as usual.

Four. Morinozuka Takashi 'Mori'. Mori-senpai is quiet and doesn't look like he has emotions.

Five. Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachin Kaoru. Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun act gay... Just the thought of it makes me wanna throw up! But I feel sorry for them.. Why do girls like that? Seriously, it's just wrong..

And six. Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi-chan acts like a guy. I feel sorry for her also"

Kyouya saw her "Ah, you found it"

Kai dropped the bags "Not hard really, I've done this before"

1 Hour Later

"Kai-chan, you said you've bought instant coffee before, are you sure you're not a commoner?" Tamaki asked after all the customers left

Kai sighed "No, I just hate acting like a rich person, I just want to be around people who like me for me not my money and I love their malls"

"And that's why we're friends" Haruhi added

Tamaki moved next to her "Kai-chan, did you already have your first kiss?"

Kai moved away and was next to Kaoru and Hikaru "Yes"

Tamaki stared a little "With who?"

Kai looked at someone for a second and he nodded "Kyouya"

Tamaki stared a Kyouya, who was writting notes "When?"

Kai answered "When I was ten"

Hikaru and Kaoru were interested in the coversation "Did you hav-" (A/N: If you don't know what they were gonna say.. Good. Lucky you)

Suddenly Mitsukini came out "Kai-chan! Do you wanna do karate!?"

Kai shrugged "I guess"

Tamaki was surprised "Are you sure? He's really good"

Kai shrugged again and got up "I need something to do"

"Okay!" Mitsukini yelled and quickly ran towards Kai

1 1/2 Hours Later

Kai was breathing... HARD "Can. We. Stop?"

Mitsukini was breathing hard also "Okay!"

Everyone was amazed "That was long"

Kai collapsed into someone's lap "Who ever I'm on sorry, I just need a breathe and I'll get up"

It was Kaoru "You don't have to"

Hikaru smirked "Why you like it when a girl is on your lap?"

Kaoru smirked back at him "Maybe"

Kai threated him "Do anything, you'll be sorry"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and grinned "It is true, you will be sorry"

Kai got up and sat next to Kaoru "Is school over?"

Tamaki thought "Yes"

Kai sighed "It's still raining but oh well, bye" and she left

Haruhi nodded "I'll be going too"

Soon everyone left


	2. Rainy Day

Months Later

Same day and weather in chapter one

"Hikaru-kun, why don't you walk Haruhi-chan home??" Kaoru reccomended

Hikaru looked at him "You're not coming?"

"No."

"Okay" Hikaru walked to Haruhi and they left and Tamaki was with them, Of course he was.

Takashi and Mitsukini left so did Kyouya all was left was Kaoru, out in the rain so he shrugged it off and went home

Hours Later

9:00 PM

"Stupid rain" Kai muttered in the rain. She wore a dark blue tank top, black pants, black jacket with a hoodie and black flats "I should go home but it's to far and it's late. Might as well go stay in someone's home.. Wait... Oh great I'm in the rich place... No wonder the houses were big.. How did I get here?..... Doesn't matter"

Kai found a mansion and knocked on the door and kept her head down with her hoodie on..

The door opened and a voice came "Yeah?"

Kai still kept her head down "I'm sorry for bothering you sir, but can I stay over here? The rain is getting worse and I think there's gonna be thunder"

"Kai-chan?" Kai looked up and her eyes widened "Kaoru-kun? Wait this is your house?"

Kaoru looked at her for a second "Yeah, come in"

Kai put her hoodie down and Hikaru came in "Kai-chan?Why are you here?"

Kai sighed "Rain was getting worse, it's late and my house is far from here"

"You seemed much more politer when you were at the door" Kaoru said and he and Hikaru put one of their arms around Kai's neck

Kai put her hands on their shoulders "Cause I didn't know who lived here"

Hikaru got confused "But this is could've been a stranger's house, something could've happened to you and you've known us for a while, I thought you know where we live"

"That's why I know how to fight and no the subject never came up and I didn't feel like asking you" Kai said

"Well you came at the right time" Kaoru said and they walked into the dining room "It's time for dinner"

A woman came in "Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, who is this?"

Hikaru answered "Amaya Kai, a friend of ours, mother"

"Ah hello" Mrs. Hitachiin said and walked up to Kai "I've heard much about you"

Kai took her arm away from Hikaru and shook her hand softly and put it around Hikaru's neck again "It's nice to meet you Hitachiin-san"

Mrs. Hitachiin clapped her hands and food came in

30 Minutes After

"Boys" Mrs. Hitachiin said "Why don't you bring Kai into your room?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "Okay" they grabbed her arm and they rushed upstairs

"I swear, do anythi--"

Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled "We know, you'll be sorry"

Kai looked around the room "There's only one bed"

Kaoru smirked "You wanna share with us?"

Kai was surprised "No!"

"Why you've slept in a bed with two guys?" asked Hikaru

"No..." Kai mumbled "One"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other "With who?"

"With ---"Kai mumbled the rest so they wouldn't hear the rest

Hikaru heard her perfectly "Kyouya-senpai!? When!?"

Kai sat on a chair "I was eleven and he was twelve and we were on a vacation with our family and our parents told us to sleep in the same bed"

Hikaru and Kaoru thought for a second and mumbled "Interesting, so you'll sleep with us?"

"No and can I just sleep on the chair?"

The brothers got upset a little and sighed "Fine"

Kai's Nightmare

"Kaoru-kun! I love you!" Kai yelled as they walked down the hall

"Kai-chan! I love you too!" Kaoru yelled back

Hikaru was getting annoyed "Hey! Can you guys shut up!?"

Kaoru yelled "No! This is America! We have rights!"

Hikaru was getting madder "You're in Japan, you baka!"

Kai yelled at him "We still have rights!"

End Of Her Nightmare

10:06 AM

"Oh my gosh!" Kai yelled and got up from the chair. Hikaru and Kaoru popped up from behind her "You love Kaoru-kun?"

Kai yelled angrily "Heck no!"

Kaoru smirked "Sure"

Kai opened their door "Remind me if I'm stuck in a storm don't let me stay over here, I get nightmares of you guys"

Kaoru and Hikaru stood in front of her "We'll walk you home"

Kai rolled her eyes "Fine whatever"

4:06 PM

Kaoru sighed "Your house is far"

Kai put her arms around him and Hikaru "Told ya"

Hikaru thought of something "Didn't you tell your parents you were with us?"

Kai shook her head and looked down sadly "I haven't seen them since I was twelve, their in America"

Kaoru looked like he was crying "Are you crying?" Asked Kai

Kaoru looked away "No" he mumbled

Hikaru decided to change the subject "Are you interested in incest?"

Kai looked like she was about to throw up "Never! I'm against it!"

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked and he and Kaoru did that incest thing and Kai walked ahead of them "Disgusting... Seriously how do girls like that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru put one of their arms around her neck "We're not sure"

Kai mumbled "Seriously it's against the law"

Hikaru and Kaoru said together "That's why we act"

"Maybe if you guys didn't go that maybe I'll think you guys are cuter" Kai mumbled again and just realized what she said

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked "You think we're cute?"

Kai sighed "Yes but it's because you're both twins"

They both smirked again "You wanna guess who's who?"

Kai looked at Kaoru then Hikaru "You're Kaoru-kun and he's Hikaru-kun"

They smirked "Nope"

Kai smirked back "You're lying"

They smirked again "How'd you know?"

Kai sighed "Your voices are different from each other, even if you're twins there are differences"

They chuckled "You and Haruhi knows who's who, no one else"

Kai smiled "Good"

Kaoru looked amazed and thought to himself "I've never seen her smile"

"Not that much people see me smile only you guys, Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi-chan" Kai said and looked around

Kaoru thought again "It's she read my mind!"

Kai sighed "No I didn't read your mind"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked shocked, Hikaru probably thought what Kaoru thought "How did you know?"

Kai grinned "Just a lucky guess" "My house is right there" She pointed towards a large mansion

Kaoru and Hikaru smirked and ran to the front door and rung the door bell "Yes?" A little girl with brown hair asked

Kai caught up to them "Hi Aiko-chan, theses are my friends, guys this is my little sister"

Kaoru looked at the sisters "Since when did you have a little sister?"

"When she was born?" Kai answered alittle confused "I just didn't feel like telling you guys"

Aiko looked at them and pointed at Hikaru "Is this your boyfriend, onee-san?" (A/N: If you don't know what onee-san is, it's big sister)

Kai sweatdropped "Noo, their just friends from school" Aiko just shrugged and skipped away

"Kai-chan!? Is that you!?" A young maid with black yelled then walked in

Kai waved "Hi Miyuki-chan, this is Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun friends of mine and guys this is Nara Miyuki my best friend"

Miyuki walked to them "Nice to meet you, I'm Nara Miyuki, and you're Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru sighed "No, this is Kaoru-kun, I'm Hikaru-kun"

Miyuki looked at Hikaru then Kaoru "Oh I'm sorry but you two look alike"

Kai smirked "There are differences"

Kaoru nudged her "Don't tell her"

"Eh, I'm to lazy, I'll just go work" Miyuki said and went into the kitchen

The twins chuckled "She's like you and you're like Haruhi-chan"

Kai stared "What? Whatever wanna go to my room??"

The twins nodded, they entered a room that was painted dark red with a fusion of dark blue, a black bed with white designs on it, a desk, flat screen, black laptop, white lamp, walk in closet, bathroom, etc. The colors in the room were mostly dark red, dark blue, black and white..

The twins looked around "Interesting...."

Kai looked at them "Take anything, you'll regret it"

Kaoru closed a drawer, Kai looked at him "Did you take anything?"

Kaoru shook his head "N-no"

"Whatev--"

Suddenly Miyuki yelled out "Kai-chan! Haruhi-chan, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Hunny-senpai is here!"

Haruhi walked in along with the others "Hi Kai-cha-- Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" Kaoru and Hikaru waved "Sup?" Everyone stared "Why are they here?" Kai sighed "Long story"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up "We have time"

The three sighed and started their story..


	3. No Title

I just wanna say something real quick to one of MY FAVORITE author Dark Angelic Kitty...

Dark Angelic Kitty, if you're reading this..

PLEASE MAKE MORE FICS!! OR AT LEAST FINISH THEM!! I LOVE THE SEQUEL TO LOVERS TO NEVER!!!!

3 Hours Later

Kai took a deep breath "And now we're here, ending this long story"

Hunny was asleep, Tamaki was gazing at Haruhi, Kyouya wrote notes, Haruhi and Mori listened and Kaoru and Hikaru were wrapping their arms around Kai "Hm? Are you done?" The twins asked. Kai sighed "Yes I'm done" She then walked over to Hunny with the twins still holding her "Wake him up?"

Tamaki and Haruhi yelled "Don't! He'll get mad!"

Kai looked at them "Okay?"

The twins whispered to her "His blood type is AB. So he has the same as Kyouya" Kai looked at Hunny then at Kyouya "Wow"

Kyouya looked at them "Again, what is wrong with my blood type?"

The group looked at him "Nothing, it's pretty"

Kyouya looked back at his noted and continued writing "Whatever you say"

Miyuki came in with a plate of cookies and milk, lol "Here's a snack" she said and left

Kai sighed in satisfactory "I need cookies" she took five and took small bites

Hunny woke up "Is that cookies?"

Everyone nodded and Hunny quickly started eating

Tamaki sat back on the couch "This is boring, let's go to the beach"

The floor started moving "Oh ho ho ho ho ho"

Kai's eye twitched "How'd she get in my house!?"

Renge said "Girls will follow you"

Kai was annoyed "Please shut up, you're annoying, I don't care who you are, get outta my house and bring that platform motor thing with you"

Renge look surprised "Do you know who you're talkin to?"

Kai thought "The most annoying rich girl in the world? Or the b--"

Kyouya looked at her "Don't say it"

Renge started to get pissed off "What!?"

Kai smirked "Leave or I'm suing you for going on pirvate property"

Renge screamed and left and moments later that motor thing was gone

The twins said "We're glad she's gone"

Kai sighed "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Everyone nodded and they watched many movies that I don't feel like saying..

Many Hours Later

Haruhi was half asleep, Hunny and Tamaki were asleep, Mori and Hikaru were watching the movie, Kyouya was gone, and a tired Kai was in Kaoru's arms without even knowing...

Haruhi squinted her eyes "Is that an alligator or a cat?"

Kai squinted also "It looks like that American guy Ryan McHale" (A/N: From "The Soup" an Ameican show, for all who don't know)

"You people need glasses" Kaoru mumbled "That's Ryan Mchale, in an alligator suit with some other guy in a cat suit"

Kai leaned back a little "I need sleep, good night"

Hikaru threw a throw pillow at her "Shhhh!"

Kai mumbled to him "Baka" and went to sleep

Haruhi fell asleep and fell inTamaki's lap, Mori picked up Mitsukini and left so the people that were awake was Hikaru and Kaoru, and the ones that were asleep were Haruhi, Tamaki and Kai..

Hikaru thought of an idea "Raid her room?"

Kaoru thought for a second "Yeah" he answered and quickly got Kai off of him and started opening drawers and found a small black notebook that said Death Note, jk not really, hidden under her shirts "Found somethin"

Hikaru took the notebook "Should we open it?"

"Uh yeah!" Hikaru opened the notebook "What's it say?"

Hikaru squinted "Uhhh... It says three,v, zero then an upside down one"

Kaoru scratched his head "Well if there's an upside down one maybe it's upside down"

Hikaru nodded and turned the note book, Kaoru was right, it said

"1 LOVE"

Kaoru scratched his head again "One love?"

Hikaru looked closer "Look there's really small writing on the L, it says Bubble Tea?"

Kaoru scratched his head again "Maybe she likes bubble tea?"

Hikaru looked at Kai "Go get some whipped cream"

Kaoru looked "You get it"

"Why me?"

"We'll both get it"

"Fine"

Moments Later...

Kaoru shooked the two cans "Now what"

Hikaru took a can "Let's spray it over their bodies"

"Okay"

Moments Later

The twins threw the cans away "They look weird" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru nodded "I agree but I want to see what happens when they wake up" "Won't the lord be angry?"

Hikaru thought for a second "Yes but it's still fun"

Next Day

Kai fumbled around in her bed, she then heard Tamaki yelling "What's wrong with you!?" The twins replied "We're sorry my lord! But we were tempted!" Haruhi looked at them "Guys don't fight" Kai got annoyed and opened her eyes "Oh my fridgin' gosh! Why is there whipped cream all over me!?"

Tamaki's face was mad but was also covered in whipped cream "The bakas" Kai shot them a death glare "Out of my house" she pointed her finger towards the door. Tamaki pushed them out and Haruhi followed behind. Kai looked all over her body which was covered in cream "I need a shower" She mumbled and went down the hallway leaving tracks of cream

Haruhi softly pulled Tamaki's arm "Tamaki, their sorry, let's just go" Tamaki was still furious but lost by looking into Haruhi's eyes "Fine"

Hikaru nudged Kaoru once Tamaki and Haruhi left "Kaoru should we go back?" Kaoru smirked "Yeah"

Moments Later

Kai got out of the shower, wrapped in a thin towel and walked to her room, she went to her drawers and opened them shuffling for her underwear and bra "Hello" a voice said. Kai gasped and a hand covered her mouth "Don't scream" Another hand came and tied a piece of cloth over her eyes then threw her on the bed "W-who are you?" Kai asked and the hand covered her mouth "Say nothing and you won't get hurt"

"My maid will come" Kai said muffling

The voices chuckled "We took care of her" Kai gasped and thought to herself "Miyuki"

"What shall we do to her?"

"Hmm well she should know who we are"

"Who are they?"

"We should ask her about this" the voice said

The other voice cleared his throat "Yes we should, now Kai, answer our questions and no harm will happen"

"First question, do you have any crushes?"

"No?"

"Who was your first crush?"

"My friend?"

"Name?"

"Kyouya"

"What do you think of Tamaki Suou?"

"He's okay, a little weird but sweet"

"Kyouya Ootori?"

"Friendly, um a little evil, I think of him as an older brother"

"Hunny?"

"Sweet, loves sweets, kinda like me"

"Mori?"

"Quiet, I kinda think of him as an older brother also"

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

"She's nice, smart, I think of her as a sister"

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Uhh, I just hate that incest thing they do, that's it.. Their like my brothers too, their nice..."

"Hmm, I'll be right back watch her" the voice said and her door closed

Kai thought to herself "Maybe if I lean against the wall near the door that'll give me a chance to take off my blindfold" she quickly got up and leaned against the wall next to the door

The other voice chuckled "Don't even think about escaping, if you wanna take off the blindfold go ahead"

Kai thought for a second... She took it off and her eyes widened "Kaoru-kun!?"

Kaoru had no shirt on and waved waved "Hey" Kai got angry so she opened her drawer and started throwing her socks at him.. Kaoru fell on the bed "You throw hard!" He yelled covering himself

Kai walked towards him and started throwing shirts, she got up top of him to choke him by put her shirt down his throat "Open your mouth, baka!" Kaoru kept his mouth shut, covering it with his hands and shook his head.. Kai got angrier so she grabbed his hands and pinned them beside him "Open it!"

"Nev--" Hikaru and Miyuki walked in "Uhhh...." Kaoru and Kai looked at the position they were in. Kaoru was on the bottom, shirtless, with his hands pinned to the bed and Kai on top with only a towel on and there were shirts and socks everywhere "It's not what it looks like!" Kai yelled "I swear I won't tell anyone! Oh look the cook's callin' me! Bye!" Miyuki yelled and ran away.. Kai got off of Kaoru "I hate you, I'm gonna change"


	4. Trip to the Commoner Mall

Moments Later

Once Kai got changed into a black shirt and shorts, she forced Kaoru and Hikaru to help her fold all her shirts. After that Kai threatned Kaoru to put his shirt back on or she'll rip his eyes out, put them back in, take them out again and make Hikaru eat them. The twins shuddered at the thought, Kai just chuckled. "Oww." Kai mumbled. The twins looked at her "What happened?" Kai showed them her thumb "I'm bleeding" The twins walked up to her and examined the thumb, Kai looked at them and they started licking the blood "Ummm... What are you doing?" "We're hungry" The twins said. Kai pulled her hand away "You could've told me" she licked the rest of the blood "And why lick my blood? It's weird" They shrugged. Kai gave them a puzzled look, sighed and ran downstairs and came back up with pizza.. The twins looked at her "What?" Kai asked and ate a piece "I don't like fancy food" she said and gave them a piece

They took a bite "Now what?"

Kai got another piece "I wanna learn more about you two"

They sighed "Our mother is a fashion designer and our father is a traveling business man/computer software designer. No one can tell us apart" (A/N: If I got the dad's job wrong sorry I'm getting that from the internet)

She looked confused "That's it?"

The twins nodded and she sighed "My mom is in the Navy in America, my dad is the head chief of the Amaya Police along with Kyouya's family but we hadn't seen each other for years. I mostly live alone so I'm friends with all the maids and butlers here."

"I see" The twins nodded "So that's why you like commoners, we'll be going" They said and left

Miyuki poked her head through Kai's door "Are they gone?"

Kai looked around "Hmm their not here so whattaya think?" Miyuki sat on the couch and started squealing, Kai sweat dropped "M-Miyuki?" she then started squealing "HIKARU IS SOOOOO CUTEE!!!!!!!" Kai sweat dropped again "I've never seen your fangirl side and I'm scared" Miyuki grabbed Kai's arm and shook her still squealing "HE'S SOOO CUTEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Help.."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled and grabbed her arm

"Hunny-senpai?Mori-senapai?" Haruhi thought to herself "Why are you here at the mall?"

Tamaki and Kyouya walked up to her "Tamaki-kun wanted to go to a commoners mall" Tamaki pulled out his phone "I shall invite the fools" "Hello, my lord?" Hikaru asked "Yes, bring your brother and Kai-chan to the commoner mall" Hunny started yelling "Yay! Kai-chan's coming!" (A/N: He must really like Kai) Hikaru hung up "Kaoru-kun, we have to go back and get Kai-chan" Kaoru sighed "Fine"

"Amaya-san!" The twins yelled. Kai ran down in a red tank top, black jacket, skinny jeans and converse "Why are you guys here? Again!?"

The twins sighed, Kaoru grabbed Kai's legs and Hikaru grabbed her arms and dragged her away "Hey!" "Hey! Let go of me!" Kai yelled and struggled "Now you bakas!!"

The twins looked at her, smirked and continued walking "Just agree to come with us and we'll put you down" "Fine.." "Bye!" Kai yelled and turned around then Kaoru and Hikaru tackled her "Help! Rape! Rape! Help! Someone! I'm being raped!" The twins covered her mouth "Just come with us! We're going to see the others" "Oh okay"

Tamaki walked up to her "You're late!" The twins pointed at Kai who was clinging onto Kaoru's back "It was her fault she was yelling rape when we tackled her" Kyouya, Hunny and Haruhi gave them a death glare "You were gonna rape her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked scared but Tamaki interuppted the almost beat down "Everyone! I'll be putting you in threes or twos and you'll walk around the mall until five"

Kai thought to herself "That's stupid"

Tamaki passed out papers "The groups are on these papers, Kyouya picked the groups"

Kai's eyes went down reading the list:

"Tamaki, Kyouya

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi

Mori, Hunny, Kai" (A/N: It would've been different but I didn't wanna split up Hunny and Mori and Hikaru and Kaoru)

Hunny ran up to Kai and hugged her tightly"Kai-chan!"

"Can't breathe"

Tamaki started whining "Why aren't I with Haruhi-chan!?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "Because"

Tamaki moved to his mushroom room and grew his mushrooms, eventually the twins dragged him out

"Kai-chan. Let's go" Mori said. Kai nodded and walked with her group and quickly turned around Kaoru and Hikaru with books (A/N: Wow, random)

If I got this wrong sorry --"Takashi-chan, can we go to the pet shop!?"

Takashi looked around "Sure"

"Awwww! He looks so cute!" Hunny and Kai said looking at a small Shiba Inu

Takashi bended down and picked him up and petted him softly along with Hunny and Kai "He's so soft and warm"

Hunny got his bunny and put it in front of the puppy, who was starting to play with it "He likes my bunny!"

Kai looked at the pup "Awwww..." The pup started wiggling and jumped back into it's play-pen and went to sleep

Hunny started rubbing his stomach "Takashi-chan, I'm hungry"

"Then let's go eat" Kai said and they walked out

"Haruhi, where do you want to go?" the twins asked. Haruhi thought for a bit "I don't know" Hikaru's eyes widened "I'll be right back!" he then ran to the bathroom

"Haruhi" Kaoru said in a soft whisper

Haruhi asked "Yes?"

Kaoru heaved a large sigh "I have feelings for someone, so I wanted to ask you for your opinion, since you're a girl, what should I do?"

Haruhi sighed also "Be yourself... It doesn't matter on looks or money.. Be yourself and she'll like you for who you are"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"Yummy!" Hunny yelled and ate his cake

Kai look at him cheerfully and quietly laughed "Takashi-senpai, aren't you hungry?"

Takashi looked down at his burger and slowly ate it "Hm"

A guy then just randomly took Hunny and another took Kai. Hunny and Takashi then beated the fudge out of them. The guys ran away for their mommies, turns out they were teens. Kai mumbled "Fat-alecks" (A/N: Alecks are... we'll idk my teacher said "Don't be a smart-aleck" I'm like wat the heck? Until I got what aleck meant)

Takashi grabbed Kai and Hunny "Mitsukuni-kun, Kai-chan, let's go"

Kai's jaw dropped "Oh my gosh..." Hunny and Mori looked in her direction "What?" Kai lifted her arm and pointed... To the one and only..

Bubble tea shop.. Hunny looked at the shop "Bubble tea?" "Yes bubble tea" Kai then ran towards the shop and came back with three drinks "Here you go" She then gave them one of each "Thank you" Takashi said and drank it

Kai played with her straw "Do you think we should go now? It's five"

Hunny sighed "Maybe we should, we don't want them worrying"

"There you are!" Tamaki yelled "We were worried!"

Kai rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm going home" she turned around and walked away. Soon everyone left

"Dang it!" Kai yelled walking in the rain "Why does it always rain!?" "I should really start bringing an umbrella"

"Maybe you should" Kai quickly turned around to see where the voice was coming from "Kaoru? You're following me? Oh my gosh... You're a stalker!" Kaoru walked up to her and opened an umbrella "It's raining.. Again.." "Where's Hikaru?"

"With Haruhi and Tamaki"

"But I thought you guys don't separate"

"From time to time"

"That's al- Hey!" Kai yelled when a van pulled up and two men came and grabbed Kai and Kaoru. The men looked at them "Both of you shut up" One man then covered their mouths with those things to knock you out

"Where am I?" Kai looked around, darkness, she was standing up when she woke up and felt around "Wood" She was in a small wooden box.. "I'm in a wooden box" "Warm body?" "Kaoru?" She then started shaking Kaoru "Mm?" Kaoru moved his head and his face was in front of Kai "This is a small box" Kaoru mumbled, his warm breath touched her cheek "And we're standing... I wanna sit" Kai looked at him "I can't breathe in here.. I'm claustrophobic" Kaoru chuckled "Good luck with that" "And worst of all I'm stuck with you, in a box"


	5. Same Blood Type

Hours Later

"This is so long." Kai mumbled, she then rested her head on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru looked down at her "Tired?" "What do ya think?" Kai then though of an idea "HEY!! IS ANYONE THERE!?" The man then answered "Shut up!"

Kaoru chuckled "At least we're not fully alone" Kai sighed "What do you think they want?" There was then a loud noise, the man spoke "Hey! Why don't ya talk to your friend!?"

Tamaki's voice then appeared "Kai! Kaoru! Are you okay!?" Kai gasped "Tamaki!? Help us! We're trapped in a box!" "Don't wo--" The man interrupted him "If you wanna see them again, bring ten million dollars to the mall. In two weeks at five"

Kyouya quickly tracked down the number, the man hung up and the trace failed "Lost the number" Hikaru banged his fist on the table "Dang it! This is my fault.. I should've stayed with Kaoru!" Haruhi put her hand on his back "It's not your fault, we'll find them" Hunny started crying "I miss Kai-chan and Kao-chan!"

Kai sighed "I hope they find us"

1 Hour Later 3:02 AM

Kaoru sighed "Kai-chan?" Kai looked up at him "Yeah?" Kaoru sighed again "During these hours, I've been wanting to tell you something, I... have feelings.. For you" Kai looked shocked "Y-you do?" "Yes" Kai looked away blushing, Kaoru hugged her "I love you"

"Kyouya-senpai! Did you find the place!?" Hikaru yelled. Kyouya sighed "No" Haruhi sighed also "Who would want to kidnap Kai and Kaoru? And shouldn't they be calling their parents instead of us?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses "My parents are like second parents to Kai and if something happens to her parents, mine are her legal guardian and Hikaru and Kaoru care deeply for each other, they don't even see their parents" "My mom only came back for dinner, she met Kai and she left the next day" said Hikaru "We need to find them"

"Kaoru-kun.." Kai looked down and whispered "We need to get out" Kaoru lifted her head and gazed into her eyes, Kai moved in closer and..

Crash!

Kai rubbed her head "Owww..." The wooden crate had fallen. The other man spoke "Sorry lovelies! But your gonna be in there for a while so we thought you wanted to lie down!" The crate opened and the man threw a pillow "Enjoy!" They adjusted themselves to put the pillow under their heads "Kaoru-kun" Kai said resting her head on his chest "What?" asked Kaoru "If you like me, why didn't you say so?"

"I.. Didn't know what to say" Kaoru answered "Hm, I need to sleep" Kai mumbled closing her eyes and rested her head on the pillow, burying her face into Kaoru's stomach

Kyouya stood up and yelled "I found it!" The group ran towards him "Where!?" "Abunai Ave. In an abandoned werehouse" "Let's go!"

Hours had passed. Kaoru looked around the dark, small crate and started hearing gunshots, he then woke up Kai "Kaoru-kun... What's wrong?" Kaoru covered her mouth and whispered "Stay quiet.. I hear gunshots" Kai nodded and more gunshots were heard.. "Kaoru-kun, I-i can't breathe" The door of the crate opened and light filled the crate "Kai-chan! Kaoru-kun!" Kyouya yelled as Mori and Hikaru helped them out and the kidnappers were taken away "Are you okay?" Kai gave him a look "Hmm well, I've been in a box for days, whattaya think?" Everyone laughed "Do you guys wanna stay at my house?" Asked Kai "Sure" They answered and left

"Kai-chan!" Tamaki yelled "Is this a grand piano?" Kai nodded and Tamaki started playing. Miyuki came in her fan girl side and started squealing. The twins then asked "Is she high?"

Kai shook her sadly and sighed "I think it's her time of the month... To be a fan girl" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Miyuki started squealing louder "MIYUKI! GET A DANG HOLD OF YOURSELF AND GO BACK TO WORK!" yelled Kai. Miyuki stopped squealing and went back to work. "You're so agressive" The twins and Haruhi mumbled. Kai hit the twins hard "Why not hit Haruhi!?" "She's nicer" Kai answered.

Suddenly Kaoru grabbed Kai from behind and Hikaru had rope in his hand "Shall we tie her up?" asked Hikaru, Kai started yelling "RAPE! TAMAKI! KYOUYA! HARUHI! HUNNY! TAKASHI! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED BY TWINS!"She then tried kicking Hikaru in his heuvos but missed. Kaoru then quickly tied Kai and dragged her upstairs, followed by the others "Dang it! Let me go!" Kai yelled, Takashi then picked up Kaoru and Hikaru and Haruhi untied Kai. Kai grinned walking over to the twins and tied them "Payback bakas" Kyouya then suggested "Let's watch T.V"

"Okay" The group answered. The twins squirmed "What about us!?" They ignored them and Kai threw them on her bed and she sat on the couch, everyone was on the floor, excluding Kyouya, who was sitting on the chair. Everyone fell asleep, except Kai who untied the twins once they were asleep and she then went to sleep on the couch.

"Should we wake her up?" A woman asked. A man answered "No, let her sleep.. So I guess these are her friends Ootori-san was talking about" The woman put a blanket over Kai "But why is she on the couch and those twins on her bed" "Hmmm... We'll ask her later and I think Ootori-san told me, her and one of the twins, uhh Hitachiin Kaoru was kidnapped a few days ago" "Why didn't you tell me!?" "I didn't want you worrying, so let's go"

"Kai-chan, wake up" Kaoru aggresively shook her "Shut up, I wanna sleep" Kaoru picked her up and brought her into the hall "I need to talk to you" "What" Kai mumbled rubbing her eyes "Remember when we were about to kis--" Kai kissed him, knowing what he would ask, she then pulled away with wide eyes "Get back in the room and pretend you're sleeping!" She whispered pushing him on the bed and she jumped on the couch and pretended to be asleep. A door opened.

"Honey what's wrong?" The woman asked "I thought I heard voices" The man answered "Well there's nothing so let's go back inside" The man grunted and the door closed. Kai got up and jumped over the couch to Kaoru

Kaoru sat up "Who was that?"

Kai looked at him happily "My parents, their back but maybe for the week or a few days"

"No! The squirel has to explode! Or Haruhi-chan can't live!" Tamaki yelled in his sleep. Kai and Kaoru looked at him quietly laughing. Kai then focused her attention on Kaoru, Kaoru looked back at her and read her eyes, he then moved towards her and they kissed. They both slid off the bed and fell to the floor, Kaoru on the bottom and Kai on top "Oowwww" Kai mumbled, a door opened "Shid" Kai mumbled getting up, and helped Kaoru up.

Her parents then came in "Oh Kai, you're awake" Mr. Amaya said. Mrs. Amaya walked towards Kaoru "And this is?" Kai answered "Hitachiin Kaoru, a friend.. Um shouldn't you go see Aiko-chan?" Mr. Amaya grinned "A friend you say? Hmm, well if you two ever date, I approve" "I do also, Kai-chan" "Father! Mother!" Kai yelled embarassed. Mr. Amaya laughed. Mrs. Amaya focused her attention on Kaoru "Hitachiin.. Kaoru-kun, isn't your mother in the fashion business?" Kaoru nodded "Hai, Amaya-san" Mrs. Amaya smiled "I am very good friend of your mother but we had lost contact after college! How is she?" "Um.. Good, I guess" Kaoru answered and shoved his hands into his pockets "I'll go order the maids to make breakfast for your friends here" Mrs. Amaya said and she and her husband left

"Eh he.. Now you met my parents" Kai mumbled. Haruhi stood up "Kai-chan was that your parents?" She nodded, Haruhi sighed "No wonder.. Your father scares me.." Kai chuckled "He has the same blood type as Kyouya-kun and Hunny-kun" Everyone suddenly woke up and crowded her, excluding Kyouya, Haruhi, Kaoru and Takashi "Who has the same blood type as Kyouya-kun and Hunny-kun?" Tamaki asked "My dad. Let's go down stairs and eat, I'm hungry" Kai mumbled


	6. Death Memory

Dining Room

Mr. Amaya looked up and commanded "Kai-chan, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Kai sighed and pulled her shirt alittle over her shorts "Okay, this Suou Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi and of course you know, Kyouya-kun"

"I see you were telling the truth" Mr. Amaya said and nodded. Kyouya smirked "I always keep my word" "Well, enough chit chat, let's eat" Mrs. Amaya said. Everyone nodded in agreement and sat down.

Tamaki wiped his mouth "That was delicious" "I'm glad you liked it" Mrs. Amaya said "The maids are very good cooks" "For commoners" Mr. Amaya mumbled. Kai rolled her eyes and Haruhi felt insulted.

"Well goodbye, Kai-chan, we'll see you in a few years" Mr. Amaya said and they both left. "Tch, I knew it wouldn't last" Kai mumbled and went outside, followed by the rest. Hunny grabbed her arm "Kai-chan! Where are you going!?" Kai shrugged "Run" she then shook Hunny off her arm and ran. Everyone looked at each other and Tamaki yelled "After her!"

"I'm glad I was in track!" Kai thought and ran faster. Mori was right behind her and everyone else was struggling to catch up. Kaoru and Hikaru then pushed a guy off his bike and got on it. "Dang! Where am I even going!?" Kai thought. Kaoru then jumped on Kai and Hikaru stopped the bike in front of her, everyone soon caught up to her out of breath. Kaoru then turned her over and pinned her hands to the ground "Where were you going!?" He yelled. Kai just stared at him. "Answer me!" Kai said nothing. He squeezed her wrists harder almost causing her to scream "Now!" Kai looked away and bit her lip, which started to bleed but no one could see it. She then wrapped her legs around Kaoru's and flipped him over, got up and ran. Everyone was about to run after her again but Kyouya stopped them and said "Leave her alone"

Tamaki understood what he meant and said "Let's go to Haruhi-chan's house!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "I didn't even invite you" Haruhi mumbled. Kyouya was left and went after Kai and found her near a crystal blue lake, under a tree with her legs close to her chest and her arms around them. She rested her head on her legs and watched the windy breeze push the lake water, unaware of Kyouya's presence. "Kai-chan" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and sat next to her "I didn't know you would be here" Kai continued to stare at the lake "Of course you know I would come here, it's where..."

Kyouya finished her sentence "Our deceased grandfathers met, which started our business and where we became friends" Kai quickly wiped a tear.

"It's like it was yesterday"

Flashback

Kai looked out the window and looked at her mother "Mommy! Where are we going!?"

Mrs. Amaya looked back at her and smiled "Grandpa met a man who's family are also police officers and medics. We're going to meet them! I heard from your grandfather, that the man's son has three sons! One of them your age!"

Kai tilted her head "What if he's mean?"

Mrs. Amaya smiled again and looked forward "I don't think he'll be mean."

"What about my baby sister? Will she meet them?"

"Of course, why don't you pick her name?"

"Okay! I wanna name her after you! Amaya Aiko!" Mrs. Amaya laughed.

Lake

"Oh, Ootori-san, this is my wife Amaya Aiko and my daughter, Amaya Kai" Mr. Amaya said and picked up her daughter. A man with black hair and glasses walked up to Mrs. Amaya and shook her hand "It's lovely to meet the wife.. And your beautiful daughter.. Why don't you go play with my sons, Kai-chan?"

Mr. Amaya put her down "Go ahead" Kai nodded and walked over to the boys. Two, who were older than her were on the laptops, the other was sitting under a tree, writing down notes. Kai looked at the two then at the one and went over to him.

"Hi" Kai said "I'm Amaya Kai. And you're?" The boy looked up "Ootori Kyouya, how old are you?" Kai sat down next to him "Five and you?" "Same age."

Kai looked over to what he was writing "Whatcha writin'?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff"

"Why?"

"I want to surpass my brothers"

"Why?"

"I'm the youngest so my father doubts I will become sucessful"

"I think you'll be sucessful, Kyouya-kun" Kyouya looked up at her "Thank you, Kai-chan"

Kai smiled "You're welcome"

End Of Flashback

"Yeah.. So far you are sucessful" Kai said and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "Now back to the topic, why did you run?"

Kai sighed "My entire life, I've lived it with fancy clothing and expensive stuff. And now, my mom told me she'll be in more movies, which will make us more rich and stupid people trying to get our money"

"I see.. I never knew your mother is an actress"

"I didn't know either, I just found out today"

"Well, it's late. We might as well get going"

Kai scoffed "What do you mean we? Don't ya mean you? I'm staying here"

Kyouya sighed, he looked up and gave her an evil glare. He then snapped his fingers and two private police officers picked her up "This is harassment! Or police abuse or somethin!" Kai yelled. Kyouya chuckled "Maybe if you would listen... This wouldn't happen" "Put me down!" she yelled

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Bring me home"

"Fine." Kyouya snapped his fingers again and the men dropped her in his arms "May I stay over?"

Kai nodded "Yeah but you're sleeping on the couch"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "All right"

Kai took out her laptop and typed. Kyouya then came in with a loose dark blue t-shirt and black shorts, Kai looked up "It fits" she said. Kyouya looked at her "This is your father's" Kai shrugged "He won't mind if you wear it"

"What happened to my bed that was in this room?"

"It's installed to the wall"

"May I use it?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Didn't want to"

Kyouya smirked and pulled out the bed and sat on it typing. Kai put her laptop away and took out a book. Kyouya noticed her book "What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a John Bellairs Mystery"

"I've never heard of it"

"It's from America, my mom knew I love mystery books but instead she got me a children's one" she put the book away.

Kyouya got up and turned off the lights but only Kai's lamp was on. He then turned it off, the room was dark, Kai's curtains were closed.

She heard slow breathing next to her bed, Kyouya suddenly pinned her to the bed. Kai smirked and Kyouya put her hands above her head.

She then flipped him over but struggled to pull her hands away from him. Kyouya flipped her over again, regaining strength but they both fell on the floor with Kai's hands still held in Kyouya's grip and she had hit her head against the wall and night stand (A/N: Her bed is in a corner.)

Kai laid there motionless, Kyouya just smirked "Stop acting" No response. "I mean it.." Silence was his answer, another answer was the wind, outside and the branches softly tapping on her window. Kyouya let go of her hands and put her on her bed. Kai opened her eyes, flipping him over and held a gun to his head. Kyouya smirked "Very good, you've improved" Kai helped him up "Thanks"

Kyouya yawned and went to his bed "Night"

"Night" Kai mumbled and quickly fell asleep

Miyuki walked in casually "Kai-chan, wake up, oh..." she noticed Kyouya and walked out the door, closing it. Kai opened her eyes, she looked at Kyouya, who was still asleep, Kai smirked "I wanna see him mad again, it's funny.. But... I have to ask him." She walked over to Kyouya and woke him up.

Kyouya looked at her with a deadly stare "What?" he asked. "Kyouya-kun.. I have to ask you.. About our grandfathers' death.." Kyouya sat up "I remember that day"


	7. Horrible Flashback

Flashback

It was the second time the Amayas and the Ootoris will meet at the lake. It would also be the second time Kai and Kyouya would meet but they're already best friends.

"Kyouya-kun!" Kai yelled and ran up to him

"Kai-chan, hello" Kyouya said with a friendly smile

An old man walked up to them "Ohh.. Kai-chan is this Ootori Kyouya you've been telling me about?" Kai nooded "Yup ojii-san!" Grandpa Amaya chuckled "Okay, you two have fun. His grandfather and I will be somewhere in those trees in a house" he said and then left

Hours had passed and the two had stayed in their regular postions. Kyouya sitting against the tree, writing notes. Kai's legs were against her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kyouya-kun, do you wanna swim?"

"No"

"Climb trees?"

"No"

"Can you come with me to go see my ojii-san?"

"No"

Kai huffed and got up "Fine, I'm going myself" she said and went towards the direction she saw her grandfather go.

The forest was dark and gloomy. Grey clouds had covered the skies, looks like there's gonna be thinder. Kai walked through the clouds, she then thought to herself "I better find ojii-san.. Fast" She finally found the house, opened the door and walked inside "Ojii-san!? Where are you!?" she yelled and sniffed. She covered her mouth "It stinks here" she thought

"Kyouya-kun, where is my daughter?" Mr. Amaya asked. Kyouya pointed towards the woods "She went to go see her ojii-san" Mr. Amaya face went red and yelled "Alone!? How can you be so stupid!? She's afraid when she's alone for hours!" Mrs. Amaya put her hand on his shoulder "Honey.. Relax, we'll call the dogs to track her scent.. Maybe she's with my father already" Mr. Amaya sighed "Alright" Mr. Ootori looked around "Where is Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya ran through the forest and voices at the lake yelled "Kyouya-kun! Come back!" But he couldn't hear them. He saw the house in his sights and ran towards it. He stopped infront of it and heard sobbing "Kai-chan! Is that you!?" He followed the sobs and had found Kai with her legs to her chest, her arms around them and her face buried in it, crying.

"Kai-chan? Are you okay?" Kyouya asked with 0Kyouya looked at her "What? How?" "Do you have the pictures on your laptop?" Kai asked. Kyouya nodded and took out his laptop and got the pictures of the crime scene.

Kai pointed towards a cup of water in the picture "Look, they didn't check that." She zoomed in "There's black and blue particles in the water and in bathroom, there's no knife.. Meaning no evidence your grandfather killed mine."

Kai got up "My theory, which is possibly true.. Your ojii-san came back to the house and found mine was poisoned. The killer was still in the house so he attacked him, causing the struggle. Put him in the tub, slitting his wrists, putting the blame on him, making it look like a suicide." Kyouya got up "We must go back to the lake and find fingerprints"

Kai shook her head "We have to tell your father, we'll bring back the case, I want to find justice for you're grandfather" Kyouya thought for a bit "No, he'll probably won't allow it, we'll bring the others with us for safety." Kai nodded "Alright, we'll go this Saturday"

Monday

Haruhi got out a plate of sandwiches "Wait, so were going to a lake this Saturday?"

Kai nodded "Yeah... But no customers.."

"Renge must come..." Tamaki said

Kai sighed then nodded and looked at the girl's uniform she was wearing "Fine"

"Why are we going there anyway? And why are you wearing a dress?" the twins asked

Kai looked at Kyouya who answered their question "No reason, just to act like a family"

Tamaki looked at him "Mommy wants to spend time with Daddy! Daughter, isn't this joyous!?"

Haruhi looked at him "Oh joy" she mumbled. Kai grinned "It's joyous for us to spend time with you, Tamaki-senpai"

Tamaki smiled "I finally feel appreciate by you, Kai-chan"

Kaoru and Hikaru were discussing about something and evil grins were on their faces. They then said "Kai-chan, we dare you to seduce the lord"

Kyouya grinned also "I agree with their dare, it can be a test to see if your worthy to stay here" Kai gave them glares, sighed and pushed Tamaki into a room

Tamaki grinned "Good luck" Kai gave him a deadly glare "Thanks" she sat next to him on the couch. "I really don't wanna do this" Kai mumbled "Well you have to" Tamaki said and did not notice Kai move closer to him..

"I'm gonna regret this" she thought and slowly climbed on top of him "Tamaki-kun..." Tamaki looked at her "Yes, my dear?" Kai moved closer and whispered in his ear "I know you like someone else.." She moved away as her lips touched his cheek and moved her lips infront of his. "Hmm, you're close but not enough" Tamaki said and lifted her head to make sure her lips were closer to his, Kai's eyes had emotion, she clearly wasn't enjoying this but acted instead. "Tamaki-kun, admit it..." She said and rested her hands on his chest "You are enjoying this.. But imagining me.. As someone else.. Someone you love.. With all your heart.."

Their lips were close, Tamaki wanted to kiss Kai for no apparent reason, he was being seduced. Tamaki whispered "You love someone else.. In the host club.. But you're not certain.. If.. Your feelings for them are true" Kai looked up and smirked "Smart" They kissed.. Tamaki opened his eyes in shock and ran out "She... Seduced me.."

Gasps were heard in the room and Kai walked in. "What?" she said casually and wiped off some "germs" off her lips. Kyouya smirked "She can be a host, for gi--" "NOOO!!" Kai yelled "I AM NOT BEING A HOST FOR THAT!! I DO'NT LIKE GIRLS!!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "You can add more drama" Kai looked at him "Drama?"

"Yes, you can pretend to be someone's girlfriend to make another jealous, for example Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun. Be Kaoru-kun's girlfriend causing Hikaru-kun to get jealous" Kai's jaw dropped, Hunny suddenly grabbed her skipping around "H-hunny-senpai!"

Tamaki snapped his fingers and Mori and Hunny grabbed her and brought her outside and placed her on a bench. Kaoru sat next to her, Tamaki came out with a director's hat "Talk!"

They both looked at him "What?" "We need to post a video to show you to are a couple!" he then walked away. Kai sighed "What now?" Kaoru shrugged "Talk.." A bird flew by and a note dropped into Kaoru's lap. Kai looked over his shoulder "What's it say?" "Kiss" Kaoru crumbled up the picture and threw it.

In the distance Tamaki yelled "My picture! You baka! That was a masterpiece!"

"Kaoru-kun, we have to" Kai said. Kaoru looked at her and they kissed. Tamaki popped up "Okay! Let's go back!"

The customers were looking at a video on someone's laptop "Kaoru-kun! Is this true!?" a girl yelled. Kaoru and Hikaru walked up to them and watched the video, Hikaru looked at Kai, who was next to them "What... is this?" Hikaru slapped Kai, she started crying and ran out. Kaoru looked shocked at what had happened, he then ran out to follow Kai. Moments later Hikaru followed.

Kaoru found Kai sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Kaoru sat next to her "Kai-chan, you're still crying?" Kai looked at him "That was fake... and the slap was soft. I don't think Hikaru-kun wanted to hurt me." Hikaru came "I would never want to hurt Kai-chan.." Kai sighed "But we do have to act.. So we'll just tell them.. Uhh.. Us three became a couple?" The twins looked at each other then at Kai and nodded

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! What happened!?" a girl yelled. Kai stared at the twins "We decided to share Kai-chan" Most of the girls gave Kai glares. Kai just sighed and sat near the window, looking outside

After the customers left Kai went up to Kaoru and Hikaru and they discussed about something. Afterwards they left, everyone stared at the door closing.


	8. Vents

"Hikaru-kun.. So you got the plan?" Hikaru nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna go back right now" Kai and Kaoru went inside the supply closet and she took out a small case of bobby pins, screwdrivers and other things, Kaoru looked at her "You.." Kai turned around and nodded. She then continued unscrewing the screws on an air vent. It then opened "Who goes in first?" "You" Kaoru said and pushed her in "Ow!" Kai yelled. Kaoru looked at her "Just go" Kai gave him a look and started crawling. The vent was large enough for them to be next to each other.

Kai made a turn and whispered "I love these vents" Kaoru looked at her and said loudly "Why? And why are you whispering!?" Kai tackled him and covered his mouth, she put a finger over her lips "Shut up.. Someone can hear us" Kaoru nodded and they continued crawling.

"Hikaru-kun! Where is Kai-chan and Kaoru-kun!?" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru looked at the vent and a small light went over "I don't know" "What do you mean you don't know!? You were with them when you left!" Kyouya walked up "They probably went outside"

Kai sighed "I thought there was gonna be somethin' interestin' they were gonna talk about" Creaking was heard underneath them, the vent broke and they fell into another, luckily, the vent was close to the floor in the wall and it was smaller. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise "What was that?" Hikaru coughed loudly "What?"

Kai was on top of Kaoru, her legs around his waist and covered his mouth. Kaoru was on the vent floor on his back and his legs up against the wall. Kaoru removed her hand, Kai bended down and whispered in his ear "Are you okay?" Kaoru nodded and whispered back "My head just hurts" Kai smirked "At least it's not a concussion" Footsteps were heard coming towards the vent, Kai quickly whispered something in Kaoru's ear.

Mori opened the vent and everyone looked in.. Nothing.. "See?" Hikaru said "Nothing, nada, is in there" Tamaki nodded and Takashi closed the vent. Kaoru slowly slid down the vent and sat on the ground and then Kai came and fell on his lap, luckily Kaoru didn't see anything under the dress. "That was close" Kai whispered. Kaoru adjusted himself to make sure Kai was comfortable. "How long are we gonna be in here?" Kaoru asked. Kai sighed "Not sure. Wanna spen--" Haruhi interrupted her "Tamaki-senpai! Why don't we call Kai-chan or Kaoru-kun?"

Kai and Kaoru looked at each other, Kaoru's phone started ringing. Footsteps were heard again and Mori quickly opened the vent, gasps were heard. Kai and Kaoru were "asleep" Kai was resting her head on Kaoru's chest and Kaoru wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm.. We'll leave the vent opened so they can come out once they wake up" Kyouya said. Everyone agreed and left to go home, Hikaru stayed behind. The two "woke" up "Are they gone?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru nodded and helped them out. Kai stretched her arms and grabbed her bag "Ima go change" she then walked into a closet.

Kai walked out of the closet in a black tank top, black and white plaid jacket and shorts and received a text "You+me+Room=? 1:Movie 2:Sex 3:Fight 4:Talk 5:Party 6:Cuddle 7:Get high 8:Make out? Kyouya"(A/N: This was actually a forward lol) Kai looked at the twins "Um I have to go, sorry" she mumbled and ran out. "Where do you think she's going?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru shrugged and they both smirked.

Kai quickly ran over to the Ootori mansion and opened the door since she has a key "Kyouya-kun!" She yelled bursting through his door, she stopped as Kyouya looked up from his laptop "Kai-chan, what's wrong?" Kai showed him her phone "Why did you send me this text?" He looked closely at the text "I didn't send that" Kai's face went blank "Dang it, I gotta go" she yelled and ran out furiously to the Hitachiin mansion

"Hitachiins!" She yelled running up to their room and barged through the door. Hikaru quickly grabbed Kai from behind and the twins tied her up and threw her on the bed. "HITACHIINS!!" Kai yelled "YOU BETTER LET ME GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

The twins just smirked "Number three and four are done, now for the rest" "Wait three and four? Oh my gosh..." Kai quickly and secretly took out a pocket knife and cut the rope, she got up and beat the ship outta them.

"Maid! We need ice-packs in here!" Kaoru yelled soon a cart of ice packs camed in "Thank you" Kai said and closed the door once they left "We already did one a few days ago, so all we need are two, five, six, seven and eight" Hikaru mumbled. Kai looked at them furiously "One I am NOT having sex with you! I'm not getting high, cuddle, party or make out with you!" The twins smirked "In the club you have too" She looked at them with evilness in her eye "Bakas" she threw an ice pack at both of them and left.

"Suou-san" a maid said. Tamaki looked up "Yes?" The maid gazed at him for a second "Oh! Um, you have a visitor" "Send them in" Kai came in "Tamaki-senpai" Tamaki looked at her surprised "I didn't expect to see you here" She collapsed on the couch "Desperate times, call for desparate measures or somethin" "Desperate?" The word echoed in Tamaki's head "Why are you desperate?"

Kai sighed "I like s--" Tamaki interrupted her "Kyouya-kun!" "No!" "Hunny-senpai!" "No!" "Me!" "Heck no! Can you shut up!? I'm tryin to ask for your help!"

Tamaki saw that she was trying to beg "Alright"

Kai sighed and got up "I think I love this guy.. But I don't know if my feelings for him are real. And I also like this other guy. Tamaki-senpai, what should I do?" Tamaki snapped his fingers "Test them both. Score them each with these catergories. Trust. Loyalness. Listens to you. And his attention is on you and not other girls" Kai smiled and hugged him "Thanks Tamaki-senpai!" She yelld and ran out the door

"Takashi-kun! Kai-chan is at the door!" Hunny yelled excitedly "Why is Kai-chan here?" asked Mori "I invited her over!" Mori nodded and went down stairs and opened the door

"Hi, Takashi-senpai" Kai said and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Kai-chan, Mitsukuni-kun is upstairs" The two then walked upstairs

"Kai-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled and jumped on her. Kai picked him up as if he were a little baby. "Why am I here again?" She asked. Takashi shrugged. She put Mitsukuni down "Then I'm gonna home, bye" she said and left "Kai-chan!" Mr. Fujioka said. "Hi, Fujioka-san. Is Haruhi-chan here?" "Mm, no she went somewhere" "Okay thanks" she said and left.

Friday

"Stupid-aleck!" Kai yelled and threw a book at Kaoru. "Hey!" yelled Kaoru "What was that for!?" She threw another book at him "You know what that was for! Give it back!"

Kyouya looked at both of them with an evil glare "Why are you yelling? Hunny is sleeping, you wouldn't wanna wake him up, would you?" Tamaki popped up "Tell Mommy why your upset, Kai-chan" Kai sighed "First off, you can be my mother since I bearly see mine. And I'm yelling because this BAKA took something from me" "I didn- "No talking! And what is it?"

Kai glared at Kaoru and whispered into his ear. Tamaki looked evilly at Kaoru and got up "Give it back"

"No" Kaoru mumbled. "Can I bring him outside so I won't disturb Mitsukuni-senpai?" "Of course" Tamaki said

Kai grabbbed Kaoru by the collar and dragged him outside and Hikaru was eating a banana watching the whole thing.

Everyone ran towards the window and saw Kai yelling at Kaoru and punching him. Kaoru then put his hand up in surrender and gave her back her stuff. Haruhi squinted "It's her bra?" she thought. The two walked back in, Kaoru had ice packs and Kai was soaking wet.

"Why are you wet?" asked Haruhi

"He pushed me in a fountain" Kai mumbled "I really don't care I feel refreshed" she said and skipped towards Hunny and woke him up (A/N: She must be high also) Everyone stared in fear, excluding Kyouya and Takashi. "Who woke me up?" Hunny said in an evil tone. "I did, Mitsukuni-kun!" Kai replied back happily. Hunny looked at her and smiled happily "Okay!"


	9. Denzel Washington

Everyone sweat-dropped. Kai, Takashi and Hunny left to go get cake. Haruhi was talking with the twins and Tamaki and Kyouya discussed about their next theme for the club.

An hour had passed, Kai, Takashi and Hunny hadn't come back yet, Haruhi and the twins were still talking and Tamaki and Kyouya were still discussing. "Kyouya-kun, I can't think of anything for our theme" said Tamaki. "Tamaki-kun, think" said Kyouya. The door opened "What about a masqurede theme?" Kai asked

Tamaki stood up joyfully "Yes!"

"Eh he..." Kai said shyly and scratched her head

Tamaki quickly took out his phone and ordered masks, suits and whatever else they need.

Hours past, the customers came and went. The theme was okay but no one bearly wore their masks since the girls said they wanted to see their gorgeous faces. Haruhi and Kai had already left to go pack for tomorrow's trip. The rest went home an hour later and packed.

Kai appeared at Haruhi's door "Haruhi-chan, did ya finish packing?" Haruhi folded a shirt "Almost, what are you even bringing?" she asked. "Uh.. Some shirts, shorts, sneakers and I think one pair of skinny jeans and the hygiene needs"

"Why don't you bring a dress?" Mr. Fujioka asked. Kai answered him "No, I hate dresses" Mr. Fujioka looked at her with pleading eyes "For me?" Kai sighed "Okay" He then left and came back and shoved the dress in her bag.

"Mitsukuni-kun, do you have everything?" asked Takashi. "Hai! I have Usa-chan, candy, cake, clothes, a toothbrush and cake" Mitsukuni answered happily. Tamaki packed his what nots. (A/N: Sorry I just hate him alittle)

Kai's phone started ringing:

Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai

Benri benri banzai ningen

Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai

Benri benri banzai ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Biribiri ikarasu ka?

Biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen

Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Biribiri ikarasu ka?

Biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen

WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towa ni

WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai

WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai

Hanzai kienai towa ni

WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai

She finally picked up her phone "Hey, whatcha want?" Kaoru answered back "Meet me and Hikaru-kun at the mall, bring Haruhi-chan with you" they both hung up.

"Haruhi-chan, we have to go meet the Hitachiins at the mall" Kai said. "Why? Asked Haruhi. "No idea" she answered grabbing her hand and they left.

"Why are we here?" the girls asked. "No reason." They answered. A nerve popped out of Kai's forhead "We walked here for no reason?" "No not really, Hikaru-kun go with Haruhi-chan" Hikaru smirkd and grab Haruhi's hand, she protested "Where is he taking me!?" her voice became distant and the crowd's voices blocked it.

"Where is he taking her?" Kai asked. He smirked "I'm not sure." Kai sighed and looked around, her eyes became the size of dinner plates. She quickly hid behind Kaoru's back "Don't say my name out loud" Kaoru was confused "Why?"

Kai sighed "See that guy in a suit?" Kaoru looked around and spotted a guy, his age, in a black suit, his hair was messy but looked clean "Yeah, what about him?" "He's my ex-boyfriend"

Kaoru bursted out laughing "You had an ex!?" Kai covered his mouth "I don't even like him, okay?" Kaoru removed her hand and turned around "Then why did ya date him?"

"My dad made me, I hated him. He thought he can buy me a car to make me love him, it's stupid. My dad finally thought it wouldn't work so he said I can break up with him, so I did. Yet the baka is still crazy about me"

"Kai-chan?" The guy walked up to them "Is that you?" Kai rolled her eyes "Yeah" The boy quickly hugged her, she looked like she was about to throw up. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked. Kai sighed "Okay, Masaru-kun. This is Hitachiin Kaoru.." Her face lit up, she had an idea "My boyfriend."

Kaoru was shocked but remained calm. Masaru was shocked "B-boyfriend?" Kai nodded happily, Kaoru put his arm around her "Yeah, three months" Masaru's face was literally shocked "W-well, I'll l-leave the h-appy couple. Goodbye" he said and quickly left.

Kai laughed and removed his arm from her neck "Great acting" Kaoru looked at her "I wasn't acting" Kai stopped laughing "What?" "I wasn't acting, I was serious" "Well, okay then... but are you talking about the club thing or for real?" "For real" he answered. "Oh okay"

Haruhi came back with Hikaru coming behind "Hey guys" she said. "Hey" they said back. "So, what happened?" Kai asked. "Nothin' much" Hikaru answered. Kai groaned "Fine, I'm going home"

It was finally Saturday, everyone met at the Hitachiin's home and drove off. They had finally arrived at lake, coming back there brought back memories to Kyouya and Kai. Kyouya and Kai excused themselves and went to the cabin.

Kyouya pushed open the door, it made a creaking noise. "Still the same as we left it" said Kyouya, observing the glass of water. Kai went to the bathroom, still the same, stains of the incident. She bended down and looked closer, a hair, she picked it up with tweezers and put it in a bag. "Kai-chan! Get over here!" Kyouya yelled, Kai rushed over "What?" she asked.

"I examined the water, there is a substance. Here taste it" he said holding the glass up to her face. She grabbed the glass and put it on the table "No thanks" "Eh well I think we got enough, let's go back to the lake" he said and they both left.

The twins looked at them as they returned "Where have you two been!?" they yelled. "No where" Kai answered.

Once they had returned from their trip, Kyouya and Kai investigated the death, the hair that was found belonged to a man named Denzel Washington, lol, jk, his is Justin Nelson, a man that worked near the police services. Once they told their family, with the evidence they quickly arrested the man. Now their grandfather's death were at peace.

Kaoru and Kai finally became an official couple yet struggled with the customers rants. Years afterwards the host club had ended but the group stayed together.

~The End~


End file.
